Tales of Life
by iCried
Summary: Series of oneshots, see A/N at the beginning of each chapter to be prepared
1. Depressed Cats are the worst

**A/N: This will be a series of oneshots that have nothing to do with eachother. This first one will be kinda angsty, I apologize, but I swear after this one I have like six happy ones planned,** **okay? ^-^' I also apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes, since my native language is German. TRIGGER WARNING: attempted suicide.**

It had been a busy day for Marinette, although there hadn't been a Akuma attack. It was freezing cold outside and her Parents had a busy day in the bakery, since it was a few days before Christmas and of course she had to help. Mme Bustier had given them a ton of Homework and Adrien hadn't been in School today. Alya said that Nino told her that Adrien's Father was thinking about taking him out of public school and homeschool him again. Marinette knew from Nino that Adrien had always liked public school way more than being homeschooled. She was worried about Adrien. He had always seemed in a bad mood in school for the past few days and when Marinette looked at his latest photoshoot she had noticed that he looked like he was wearing a smiling mask over his face, his real emotions. It was already around 10 p.m. When Marinette finished her Homework. Her head hurt from all the stress, she just wanted to get out of this hot room, get he head clear in the cold winter night. **Tikki, spots on!** She yelled at with a flash of pink light Marinette transformed into that she could finally jump over the rooftops of Paris and let out all her stress she sped up and almost flew over the city of love. Ladybug stopped jumping and landed on a rooftop next to an old company, where person in the shadows stood. She had gotten curious and snug near the Person which she quickly identified as Chat Noir. Even tho she wondered what he was doing out here, in the cold, she couldn't blame him because, well she was also out here, in the cold, at night. _Let's give this kitty_ _a good scare_ she thought and positioned herself right behind him. She raised her hand but her movements froze when he spoke. **Cataclysmn** was what he yelled. Ladybug quickly backed up into the shadows. Had he sighted an enemy? But where? Thoughts like those and many more ran through Ladybugs head. Until she saw what he was doing. Chat Noir raised his hand, ready to touch his chest. Ladybugs brain froze. She knew what he was doing. She knew it. And she had no idea what to do, so she simply followed her first impulse. **CHAT! NO!** The girl in Polkadots screamed as she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his heart. Chat Noir froze. He hadn't expected her here, at this time. **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?** Ladybug cryed. **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THIS... THIS.. WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH?** Chat Noir tensed, he couldn't talk, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. Until he heard sobbing. **D-don't you know that I need you?** The boy in black leather just stared at Ladybug,who had now embraced him in a thight hug. He tried to say something but somehow, his throat just couldn't produce words. **I-i...** suddenly he felt like crying. **I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I scared you.** Chat Noir said in a quiet voice. **It's just..I always feel like I'm not needed, because the town has you, my Father has his work, my friends have other friends, my crush has another crush and Christmas is just a really hard time for me. My Mother disappeared a few years ago around this time and my Father has changed a lot since then. Now he is even considering taking me out of public school and homeschooling me again.** The last sentences should have lighten up a lightbulb in Ladybugs head, but right now she just couldn't concentrate. Chat placed his hand with the cataclysmn on an old chimny which immediatly dissolved into rust. **I'm so sorry Chat. I didn't know you feel that way. I swear you are not useless. Without you, I would be... dead. Everyone who knew you would've been in grief. You can ALWAYS come and talk to me. I will do my best to be there with you.** Ladybug sniffled. They were still embraced ina hug and neither of them wanted to let go. **Thank you, My Lady.** Chat replied with a weak smile. They were so cought up in the moment, that no one noticed or heard how the last paw of Chats ring beeped. Suddenly a flash of green light filled the old rooftop. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped startled away from eachother. There was no more Chat noir, only Adrien Agreste, who looked almost as confused as Ladybug. **O-oh, I'm so sorry.** He stuttered. Ladybug was frozen. **I'm really sorry... You are probably disappointed, aren't you?** Adrien whispered. **A-accually quite the opposite. Spots off Tikki.** Ladybug said. And with pink flash another Superhero disappeared. **Marinette?!** Adrien gasped. **W-well, now you are the one to be disappointed.** Marinette said with a sad smile. **Well, accually this is a huge relief for me since I've always been torn between my Lady and my Princess, but now the Problem is that neither of them loves me.** Adrien replied. **Um, well that is not really true. You see I've always loved Adrien and felt like I was betraying my feelings for him, so I tried to ignore Chats affection, even though I sometimes really wanted to return them.** Marinette chuckled. **I'm so glad it's you!** They both said at the same time before they embraced eachother again in a thight hug. Somewhere in the bushes was a confused, happy,sad, crying Alya with her Phone unsure what was better: that she had jsut discovered the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir or that both of her OTPs had jsut become canon.

 **A/N: Sorry about the few silly things, but I cried while writing this and somehow needed to cheer myself up again. Have a great day folks ;3**


	2. IT WAS YOU?

ONESHOT 2

 **A/N: This will be an Adrinette wedding with an identity reveal, nothing angsty, only humor/romance. I certanly am not the best at writing and everything just is better in my imagination, but I try and my best, so have fun reading!**

They had known eachother for almost ten years now and had been together for roughly eight years. It had been 17 months since the proposal. And still, everything seemed like a fairytale for Marinette when she walked her way to Adrien. Both of them had wanted to marry outside of Paris and they had decided to set the ceremony next to a big lake which was almost 50 kilometer away from Paris. Of course Marinettes parents had baked the wedding cake and Marinette had designed her own dress and even made it herself. But as soon as Marinette reached Adrien something collapsed near by. It could only be an Akuma. Marinette ran as fast as she could in her wedding gown. Even if it was her wedding, she **had** to transform. **„Tikki, spots on!"**

Not far away Adrien also planned on transforming, knowing that it was probably one of his many fans, grieving over his wedding. That had been one of the reasons he wanted to marry outside of Paris. **„Plagg, claws out!"**

The rampaging giant akuma exclaimed herself to be _„The Queen of Hearts"_ and really had been mad over Adriens wedding. Ladybug prepared herself for a fight but suddenly Chat Noir jumped from seemingly nowhere on the Back of the Queen and began hitting her with his staff. **„Chat?! What are you doing here? We are like 50 kilometer away from Paris!"** Ladybug screamed over the sound of the roaringakuma. Surprised, Chat Noir looked down and saw a confused Ladybug standing a few feet under him. **„The more apporpriate Question is, what are YOU doing here? I am getting married here!"** Chat screamed back. **„WHAT? I couldn't understand you!" „ I SAID THAT I AM GETTING MARRIED!" h** e yelled **. „BUT I AM GETTING MARRIED!"** Ladybug yelled back as she threw her yo-yo at the Akuma and snatched the akumatized item, a necklace, from her throat. She didn't see how Chats eyes widened in realization. And how he fell down in shock. She was just about to break the Necklace when she heard Chats voice. **„MARINETTE?!" t** his time he didn't yell because of the roaring Akuma. He yelled because he was shocked. **„CHAT? How do you know my name?"** Ladybug answered confused. **„Oh, come on! We are both here and we are both getting married today. How do you think I know your name?"** Chat Noir said with smirk. **„Wha... ADRIEN? WHAT THE FUCK?ARE YOU SERIOUS?"** And then Ladybug just screamed. Very loud. **„I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP SCREAMING"** Chat Noir screamed himself. **„I was... kinda planning on telling you after the wedding."** he apologized. **„ Accually, me too."** Ladybug confessed. Chat Noir snorted. **„Well, that didn't go as planned. But you have to admit that it was alot funnier this way." „That's true."** Ladybug chuckled. **„We better clean up this mess and get back to our wedding, kitty. I can't break this Necklace and I don't have a Lucky Charm to clean this up. I bet you know what I am going to do." „Use my Cataclysmn?"** Chat asked grinning. **„Nope. LUCKY CHARM"** the item Ladybug received was a black and red bouquet. **„Ha ha Tikki. Very funny."** Ladybug grumbled. **„May I use Cataclysmn now?"** Chat Noirsaid laughing **„Yes."** Ladybug answered , swearing to herself that she wouldn't let Tikki taste one single oiece from the wedding cake.

 **A/N: The akuma isn't Chloe, because I think she would get akumatized after they start dating and I headcanon that a person can only be akumatized once.**


	3. Bugaboo

**A/N: This Chapter will be cute Ladynoir/ Adrinette Fluff with a school dance and meetings on the rooftop. While reading this, you should really listen to the beautiful music I imagined them dancing to: watch?v=_HudC71bmlg Have Fun reading :**

The school planned on hosting a dance and even had rented hall for dance was mostly for beneficence and thanks to the elite status of the school some celebrities would come and maybe even donate something. It already was the day before the ball and Marinette had finished the dresses for Alya and her just a few hours ago. She had heard that the rented orchestra would be practising for the last time before their performance this evening and she really wanted to hear it, so she could maybe get a better feeling for music and dancing since she didn't want to emberass herself in front of such a big crowd. So Marinette simply transformed and made her way to the concert hall where she just sat down and listend to the beautiful Music. Completely enchanted by the sound of the music she did not hear Chat Noir coming from behind and got lightly startled when he suddenly sat next to her. **„Chat! What are you doing here?"** Ladybug asked. **„The same as you, Buginette." „ You could've said Bugaboo again, that would've been a rhyme." „Do you like Bugaboo more?" „...Yes."** Ladybug admitted. They were just silent for a while, just listening to Music. Suddenly a new piece of music started. Chat Noirs ears perked up. **„Oh, this is my favourite! Care for a dance, Bugaboo?" „I..I can't dance."** Ladybug whispered turning red. **„Then I have to teach you."** Chat grinned. **„Fine, teach me. How do YOU even know to dance?" „I've had lessons for five years now."** He chuckled as he held his hand out to her. She took it.( _Please put the Music from the top on and just imagine them dancing on the rooftop, it also works with difffrent music though!)_ And so, they started to dance. At first Ladybug couldn't really follow his movements, his footsteps, but after a while she found harmony in dancing and she let her tight shoulders hang loose, let Chat guide her, she even leaned her head on his chest.

Marinette couldn't remeber when she went to bed last night, only that she had danced a really long time with Chat. And that she had overslept. **„SHIT"** Marinette cursed and ran downstairs as fast as she could, grabbed a Croissant and stormed out of the bakery. Luckily, Marinette still made to class in time, just a few seconds before the teacher arrived. Marinette looked at Adrien in front of seemed very tired and almost fell asleep in History, which was, even though Marinette could totally understand him, very unusual for Adrien. _„He must have been up late yesterday, like me."_ Marinette thought. _„Probably a late photoshoot!"_

The Schoolday went seeminly by slower than usual, at least it felt like it. Alya was super hyped about the dance and her dress, which was probably Marinettes fault because she had refused to show Alya her dress until later before the dance. Alya just couldn't shut up about it until Marinette told her the color of the dress. It was Orange. Marinettes dress was red. She would've made it Pink but before she even started designing, Chloé told everyone, no matter who wanted to know and who didn't that her dress would be yellow-pink, so Marinette had decided against Pink and went with her second favourite color, Red. After school, Alya came home with Marinette to get her dress. She was absolutley satisfied with it. Their dresses looked similiar, but had many diffrent details, for example Alyas ruffles where made out of golden fabric, while Marinetes where made out of black fabric.

They were at the ball. Marinette and Alya were standing next to the orchestra and were watching the dancing people. Suddenly, Alya spotted Adrien and Nino next to the buffet. **„Oh Mari, look! There are Adrien and Nino,next to the buffet, let's go say hi!"** Marinette couldn't even say something before Alya dragged her off to the buffet. Marinette looked around and was surprised to really see Adrien and Nino standing in front of the buffet. So it hadn't been a crappy Alya-excuse to get food! Good, now she had to confront Adrien in a Tux. _**Adrien in a Tux.**_ **„Yo, Alya, Marinette! Over here!"** Nino had seen them. No turning back now. Alya pushed Marinette directly into Adrien and then quickly disappeared with Nino on the dancefloor. One day Marinette would get her back for this, **„A-adrien! I'm so sorry!"** Marinette quickly apologized **„ Oh, don't worry, it's okay. Your dress is really pretty, did you make it yourself?" „Um, thank you, y-yes i made it myself"** she was a blushing mess. **„So, umm do you want to dance?"** Adrien asked awkwardly. **„I-i'd love to!"** Marinette tried to stay calm. _Adrien just asked her to dance._ She really tried hard and appearently Adrien didn't notice how much she was freaking out inside. It could be because he himself was freaking out inside. When they went on the dancefloor, Marinette felt like she had already danced with Adrien once, which was impossible, considering she didn't have amnesia and still, his movements felt so.. familiar. They way he held her, the way he danced... Marinette let her tensed shoulders lose and followed his dancing. Before she could help herself she leaned her head on his chest. He smelled so familiar. Suddenly the music piece she had danced to with Chat came on. **„Oh, this is my favourite!"** Adrien almost whispered. Marinette almost fainted. She felt like all of this had already happend... In a dream? Maybe, maybe not. She just couldn't put her Finger on it. Until she heard something Adrien had whispered under his breathe. **„Bugaboo".** There was no doubt. Not a single one. Oh, she should've figured it out. They both had told her they had an allergy for pigeons, both had blond hair and green eyes. She grabbed him and pulled him out of the hall. The first thing she did when they had privacy was to scream. Marinette screamed very loud and very long. **„IF YOU HADN'T BEEN AROUND I WOULDN'T HAD IGNORED YOUR FLIRTING! YOU SABOTAGED YOURSELF YOU DUMD KITTY! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE BEEN LAYING AWAKE AT NIGHT THINKING THAT I WOULD BETRAY YOU AND MY FEELINGS FOR YOU IF I LET THE OTHER YOU THROUGH! YOU FUCKING SABOTAGED YOURSELF!"** Adrien just looked at her for a while with a half shocked, half surprised look, before he started laughing. Even though Marinette also felt like crying she couldn't help but to laugh with him. **„I may be dumb by sabotaging myself, BUT I figured it out before you!"** Adrien laughed. **„Do you want to go out and dance some more, purrincess? Or should I say „Mew Lady"?" „Only if you stop with those horrible puns."** Marinette murmured. **„Never!"** But she took his hand anyways.

 _ **Bonus/ A/N1:**_

About the Music I imagined them dancing to:

I always thought about it like Ladybug and Chat Noir dance to it on the rooftop and then they change direction or turn and suddenly its Marinette and Adrien dancing in a ballroom. I don't know how she would lean her head on his chest but its so cute

 **A/N2: I'm sorry every Chapter had a reveal so far, but the next won't have one and the other Classmates will all play a role too! I seriously laughed tears about Marinette screaming because thats what I always imagined she would do if she found out. That she would be crushing on Chat without Adrien is Canon by the way, she said it in one of the Webisodes, you can find them on Youtube! OO**


End file.
